The Mark of Athena
by nerdfighter4life
Summary: My own version of the mark of Athena, which I'm still going to continue even though Rick already published his.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So i posted this chapter because i was bored and it is my first fanfic ever! However i got sum reviews telling me to continue so i'd just like to say that i will be uploading as regularly as possible. Which means at least every weekend and during breaks, every other day! Please review because i am not the best author and id luv sum suggestions as to what to do with the story. Im already halfway dun with the second chapter so if you could put my story on your favorites i will continue to update! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LUV YOU ALL!**

Annabeth

What if he doesn't remember me? What if they skewered him on a spear the second he walked into their camp? What if he died on the quest because I wasn't there to save that seaweed brain's behind? What if he survived the quest but died in the battle? What if he found another girlfriend? All these what if's and Annabeth still had more questions running through her brain. She was pacing the same section of the deck of the Argo II that she had started pacing three hours ago when everyone first got onboard the ship. The passengers on the ship were everybody at camp, which was a good three hundred people now thanks to Percy, the Hunters of Artemis, Grover, Rachel, and Chiron. They had left Mr. D at camp with the rest of the satyrs in case any new campers came wandering in. We were just going to allow the cabin counselors to go but everyone wanted to see Percy, especially the people who had no idea who he was. They had heard stories of the many things he'd done at camp and everyone was excited to see him.

"Annabeth." "Annabeth." "ANNABETH." I whirled around to find Thalia standing there with an eyebrow raised at me. "What's wrong Annabeth? You're completely out of character. I mean come on, you've been pacing this stupid piece of the deck for three hours. Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you," she said.

"Percy," I said without a second's hesitation.

"That's not what I meant Annabeth. I meant that you haven't eaten, dank, or slept for three days while you were getting ready for this stupid boat to take off. You must want some type of food, maybe some water, or a pillow," she suggested.

"Percy," I repeated as I continued pacing the deck.

"I didn't want to have to do this Annabeth, but you leave me no choice. You are lovesick, so there's only one solution. PIPER," she yelled.

"'Sup guys," Piper said as she walked in.

"I need you to charmspeak her into calming down because she's not listening to me," Thalia said.

"Annabeth I know your nervous but—" Piper started.

"Nervous? What in the world is there to be nervous about," Leo interrupted as he joined them along with Travis and Conner, Katie, Clarisse, Jason, and Malcolm.

"I'll tell you what to be nervous about," Annabeth said, snapping herself back into reality. "First of all, we're driving 300 Greek demigods on a giant warship into a Roman demigod camp where they have been taught their entire lives that Greek's are savage, untrustworthy idiots who should be killed on sight. Then, our leader and hero and most importantly MY BOYFRIEND is probably there right now being accused of leading Greek's into a Roman camp, and if they don't blame him he still could have also not gained his memory back, so he might not even support us if we land there and need help. He could be dead or have found another g-girl—"

"He didn't find another girlfriend Annabeth," Thalia said firmly.

"And he should have his memory back," Katie added.

"But if he doesn't remember anything, I think I could probably pound the memories back into him," Clarisse offered.

"No I'll pound it back into him," Thalia argued.

"And why should you get the honor of beating his memory back into his puny brain," Clarisse said angrily.

"Because he's my best friend," Thalia said proudly.

"Well here's the thing. He's my best friend too," Clarisse said, right in Thalia's face now.

"Yeah well-," Thalia began.

"ARE WE REALLY HAVING AN ARGUMENT AS TO WHO IS GOING TO BEAT MY BOYFRIEND'S MEMORIES BACK INTO HIS BRAIN BECAUSE IF ANYONE IS GOING TO BEAT HIM, IT IS GOING TO BE ME," Annabeth yelled. "He kisses me goodnight then goes to his cabin and gets kidnapped by my least favorite person in the history of the world tied with Gaea! Then she steals his memory and knocks him unconscious for six months! Next she takes him across the country and gives him to WOLVES to "train" him. He has to go find this camp by himself, go on a quest, and fight a battle in a week! And then he doesn't IM or call me," she finished, finally sitting down. That was all she had needed, people to share her thoughts with instead of keeping it all bottled up inside.

"Calm down Annabeth," Piper repeated. "How could anyone forget someone as great as you?"

"She means as scary as you," Leo muttered, to which Annabeth gave him a death glare.

"Think about it from a logical point of view Annabeth. Jason has most of his memories back so Percy should have his memories back as well, and if he only has some of them back we can tell him everything else," Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother wisely stated.

"He has to at least remember the Golden Mango though," Travis stated.

"Oh yeah, that trick deserves to go in the camp's history books," Conner agreed.

Annabeth remembered their little "harmless joke." They had taken a regular mango and painted it gold. Then they took it to the Aphrodite cabin and placed it in there with a note that said, "To the prettiest." The Aphrodite girls had fought for a while over who was the prettiest while throwing heels, perfume bottles, makeup containers, and designer bags. In the end, they found out what Conner and Travis had done and gotten revenge. The twins had looked like clowns for a whole month with all of the permanent makeup on their faces.

"WE ARE LANDING IN ONE MINUTE," Leo hollered.

"Why don't you just use the loudspeakers Leo," Jason answered.

"Oh yeah we do have loudspeakers installed! Sorry about that," Leo said sheepishly.

"You're not forgiven," Thalia muttered.

"I love you too beautiful," Leo flirted.

"Jason, I know he's your best friend, but if he ATTEMPTS to flirt with me one more time, I am going to fry him like bacon," Thalia said, looking clearly annoyed.

"Gather around you guys," Malcolm said. Everyone came over to where we were standing.

"We will be landing soon and I want to go over the procedure again, unless Annabeth feels well enough to do it," he said looking over at me. I shook my head and he continued, "So, Jason will get off the boat first so that they recognize him and don't kill us. Then Annabeth will go, followed by all the cabin councilors, and when we get everything situated we will come get everyone else. Questions?" Travis and Conner raised their hands. "No you may not play with the explosives," Malcolm immediately answered. Then Clarisse and a few of her siblings raised their hands. "And no you can't show the Romans how to maim people by practicing on living things," he said answering their question before they even needed to ask it. Suddenly they felt a little bump and Leo came around the corner.

"We're here. We are at Camp Jupiter," he said, out of breath.

**Remember to REVIEW! I accept anonymous reviews to so just review tell me what you think. I don't care whether its good or bad criticism i just would like to hear what you guys think because there's no point in writing if your readers don't care! So... REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm sorry it took two days. I had writers block but I'm glad to say that I updated this chapter. I hope you keep reading and reviewing! P.S. - At the end of this chapter there will be a web link. It is the most amazing mark of Athena story I have read so far and I've read over 200. The second best one in my opinion goes to ****Blondie B. Happy.**** So enjoy this chapter! (It's just a filler from what's going on in Percy's point of view. SRY!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO! **

Percy

Nervous. Anxious. Excited. Eager. And I'll admit, a bit scared. All of those words could be used to describe how I was feeling. The ship would be landing in about a minute in the Field of Mars. I had just gotten past Terminus who had stopped me to lecture me on the importance of cutting my hair. Yeah like that's gonna happen! Nobody and I mean NOBODY touches my hair. Not my mom, not my dad or stepdad, not my girlfriend, and not the gods. I don't care how important they are. They do NOT touch my hair. So I just zoned out while he lectured me on how having a "proper haircut" shows how important you are in the society. When I finally got past him, I rejoined Frank and Hazel and put my arms back around them.

"What was he lecturing you about this time, your toga or your medal," Frank asked.

"Actually, he was going off about my hair," I answered.

"This morning he started yelling at me because my shoelaces were "uneven" on the left foot. Ever since the battle yesterday, he's been a bit more overprotective of Rome," Hazel stated.

"Overprotective?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice.

"More like CRAZY! He threatened to have me cut every single grass blade in Rome to perfection if I don't have my medals polished the next time he sees me," Frank said indignantly.

"He wouldn't be Terminus if he wasn't a complete psycho," Hazel said. We all looked at each other and laughed. We knew Terminus would never be perfect, which was ironic because he made sure that everything around him was as perfect as possible. If he could he would probably make Camp Jupiter into a Utopian society. Percy realized the ship was very close to the ground now, so he started to tow Hazel and Frank forward.

"Percy, I hope your right about this. I mean, you sweared on your life, and we take those sort of promises seriously," Reyna said, anxiously looking up at the ship. "If they attack you will have to fight with us and will probably be killed afterward because of your promise."

"They won't attack Reyna, I know it. Annabeth wouldn't risk something this big," I reassured her.

"Do you even know if Jason is on that ship," she asked, and the truth was I didn't.

"No, but I have this feeling that he is up there, and usually when I have that feeling I'm right," I answered. I knew that he would be up there. So would the repair boy and the brown haired girl along with Annabeth. The dreams had to mean something. That was one of the worst parts of being a demigod other than all the monsters and near death experiences. Your dreams are almost always more than dreams. Most teenage boys dream about video games and skateboarding and girls and all that, and most teenage girls… well I don't know what they dream about, but it's probably something like unicorns and cherry flavored lip gloss.** (A/N: I am a girl by the way, I'm just writing from Percy's point of view and Rick kind of makes it obvious that Percy knows NOTHING about girls!)** As demigods, we dream of our enemies and their plans to kill, torture, maim or capture us. Yippee, how fun. We had now reached the Field of Mars and I could feel Hazel tense under my arm.

"Don't worry Hazel! I bet he is some long lost relative of Sammy or something! I mean it's not like Gaia sent you a Sammy clone to make the rest of your existence complicated, scary, and depressing," Percy said which just made Hazel even more scared.

"WE MUST ATTACK NOW BEFOR THEY MURDER THE ENTIRE ROMAN EMPIRE! WE CANNOT LET THE GRAECUS WALK THIS EARTH ANY LONGER! THEY ARE—" Octovian began…. AGAIN.

"OCTOVIAN SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW BEFORE PERCY AND I GO OVER THER AND SHUT IT FOR YOU," Reyna yelled, and Octovian immediately quieted down.

The ship had landed now and out came the campers of Camp Half-Blood.

**Hey how did i do? I know it was kind of boring but it was a filler chapter. Okay so here's the web link as promised. There are three chapters total and she leaves it at an unbearable cliffhanger but it's still amazing! So remember to continue to get through all THREE Chapters. **/profiles/blogs/mark-of-athena-chapter-1 **(Turns out they don't let you post web addresses so right in front of /profiles where it cuts of should be the words max-dan-wiz and then add the ending .com right befor the /profiles and after the max-dan-wiz)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! I'm sorry for not being able to update. Like I said during school I'll only be able to update like once a week, so plz bear with me. Anyway I hope you all had a great Martin Luther King Jr. Day! Before I start I'd like to ask you all who your favorite character is other than Percy. (My friend like Clarisse and my science teacher likes Nico.) I'll tell you mine and post some of your answers on here the next time I update. Enjoy and try to review if you can plz! **

Annabeth

Of course Leo had to not follow the clear plan that we went over less than two minutes ago. The second the ship landed, instead of making room for Jason to go out first, Leo ran out and said in a robotic voice, "Sup! We are from Camp Half-Blood, the Greek demi-god camp in New York, and we have come to abduct you to our alien planet where everyone takes the subway, you never get a second of quiet, and there's a hot dog vendor on every corner!" Everyone on the ship laughed even though there was still a bit of anxiety and quite a few of the romans laughed too.

"You've come to WHAT," a girl with dark eyes and straight black hair in a toga shrieked, raising a dagger. I could tell she was definitely a leader, or praetor as Jason called them. This must be Reyna, I thought.

"Relax Reyna, it was a _joke_. You know those sarcastic comments that make people laugh? Speaking of laughter you could use some," said a voice from the crowd. No not a voice. His voice. He was coming through the crowd, but we couldn't see him yet. Then he came out with his arms around a baby-faced Chinese boy and a dark-skinned girl with caramel colored hair, but he was still facing the Romans. He put his arms down and playfully smacked Reyna on the back. "Loosen up Reyna. That's not how you give a nice welcome. How about you try again and see if you can manage it without looking like you want to murder everyone on the face of the Earth," he joked and this time everyone on the ship and off the ship laughed, and even Reyna cracked a smile.

"No way Praetor Percy, you introduce them they're you're family," she said.

"Okay but I have one condition. I get to take off this bed sheet," he said with fake disgust in his voice. "You'd think we were rebelling for softer beds if you saw us from afar," he continued and once again everyone laughed.

"It's a toga and fine," she said.

He took it off, turned to us, and smiled at me. My heart did a little flip in my chest. He remembered me! "Welcome to Camp Jupiter, and that's not based on the planet! I'm—" he started, but everyone on the ship whispered Percy at the same time.

"Okay, so you know who I am, but anyway I'm Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon, Neptune, Poseidon, no Neptune, wait Poseidon… oh whatever, I'm the son of the sea god," he finished. Same old Seaweed Brain. I ran up to him and he kissed me. "Hey Wise Girl. I missed you. I guess we should start with introductions," he suggested.

"Yes. You begin Percy and we'll go through the Greeks and the Romans from there," Reyna said. By now almost everyone was off the ship, and the main cabin councilors were at the front of the crowd along with Rachel, Grover, Thalia, and Chiron.

"Okay. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, councilor of the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood and Praetor of the Twelfth legion at Camp Jupiter," he said. He pointed to Jason to continue, but Clarisse interrupted.

"That's it? Just cabin councilor and Praetor? That's all you're going to tell them," Clarisse said in bewilderment.

"What do you mean," Reyna asked before Percy could respond.

"You're kidding me right! You don't know what he's done? Well than Percy you really have told your friends a lot about yourself," I said.

"Well how about you fill us in then," she asked curiously, and boy did she get filled in. We each took a turn to tell her an accomplishment going in a circle through the cabin councilors.

"Slayer of the Minotaur"

"Slayer of Medusa"

"Savior of Zeus's/Jupiter's master bolt"

"Savior of Hades/Pluto's Helm of Darkness"

"He battled Echidna and her Chimera and lived"

"Defeater of the God Ares/Mars"

"Slayer of Procrustes"

"Defeater of Circe"

"Defeater of the God Phobos"

"Defeater of the God Deimos"

"Defeater of Polyphemus, King of the Cyclops'"

"Savior of the Golden Fleece"

"Savior of the Ophiotaurus"

"Slayer of the Nemean Lion"

"Defeater of the Titan Atlas"

"Defeater of the Titan Iapetus"

"Captor of Nereus"

"Holder of the Sky"

"Defeater of Kampe"

"Savior of Briares, the last Hundred Handed One"

"Defeater of Geryon"

"The cause of one of the biggest explosion of Mount St. Helens in like forever"

"Defeater of the God Hades/Pluto"

"Bearer of the Curse of Achilles"

"Defeater of the Titan Hyperion"

"Slayer of the Giant Sow"

"Defeater of the Titan Kronos"

"Hero of the first Great Prophecy"

"Savior/Hero of Olympus"

"And he's killed countless monsters," we finally finished. Even some of the people on the Greek side who knew or heard of Percy had their mouths open.

"So let me see if we got all of that. Five quests, four titans, two major gods, two minor gods, and a bunch of other stuff that I'm so totally not going to repeat. Well anything you'd like to add Percy," she said, giving him an accusing glare.

"In case you didn't notice I've been here for like a week and most of that time was on a quest without my memory and then fighting a battle with my memory so I'm sorry if I left out a few minor details," he defended.

"Minor details," Reyna said sarcastically.

"Well you guys can now add slayer of the gorgons, defeater of the seer Phineas, releaser of Death or Thanatos, savior of the legion's eagle, and slayer of Polybotes, bane of Poseidon/Neptune. I'm Hazel by the way, daughter of Pluto/Hades," the girl next to Percy said. Now everyone's mouths were open including mine.

"Wow Percy. That's a busy week even for you," I said and everyone from our camp nodded.

"Let's continue with introductions," he suggested, clearly trying to turn the attention away from him.

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Zeus/Jupiter, defeater of the Titan Krios, King Midas, and Enceladus."

"I'm Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite/ Venus"

"I'm Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus/Vulcan and the Supreme Commander of the Argo II."

"I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena/Minerva and Official Architect of Olympus."

"I'm Chiron activities director at Camp Half-Blood and trainer of heroes."

It went on from there as the main cabin councilors stated their parenthood and some added accomplishments afterward. After the Greeks went the Romans began.

"I'm Reyna Praetor of the Twelfth legion daughter of Bellona."

"I'm Frank Zhang son of Ares/Mars and centurion." And once again it continued through the most important people.

"Everyone go back to your main duties, welcome the Greeks as friends and family, and remember there is a senate meeting in an hour," Reyna said and with that everyone left but some of the Greeks, Percy, Frank, and Hazel.

"So how about a tour everyone," Percy said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey im sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! but i had a huge research paper due for school that ive been working on for 4 months. Anyway enjoy and review! HARRY POTTER FOREVER!**

**Percy POV**

I started the tour around camp, showing around Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Travis and Conner, Katie, Will, Piper, Jason, Leo, Butch, Clovis (even though he looked more like he was sleepwalking rather than touring a smaller hidden version of Rome in California), Pollux, Lou Ellen, Chris Rodriguez, Nyssa, and Malcolm, with Hazel and Frank helping me along the way.

Annabeth kept talking about the architecture of the buildings, and even though she lost me at "Wow!" which was the first word out of her mouth when we passed the principia, it felt good to be able to walk alongside her and hear her ramble on and on about architecture.

We finally came to the hill Hazel had taken me to my first day at camp, which was her favorite view of camp, and at the moment it was mine too.

Everyone gasped after we came over the bend and saw the full view, and Hazel, Frank, and I just nodded our heads and smiled. It truly was an absolutely amazing view.

Even Jason's mouth was hanging open. He had told Hazel earlier that his memory had not fully come back to him, and asked how mine came back completely untouched and I simply whispered to him gorgon's blood, making sure Annabeth couldn't hear.

It would be a pretty bad way to die: five years straight of fighting evil forces and building up a good reputation while trying to get camp on track and teach the gods manners, after making an enemy of almost every single immortal I had met, after killing countless monsters and doing insanely dangerous things like hopping out of a building 300 feet in the air, it would be very lame indeed to get killed by your girlfriend for doing something impulsive, insane, life threatening, and stupid.

I mean, it's not like I haven't done impulsive, insane, life threatening, and stupid things before; on the contrary, I've done them so much that those words have now become my various middle names, but I think the gorgons blood was _a bit_ too much. Only time will tell. Usually, when I do stupid things, Annabeth kisses me, which is part of the reason I do stupid things so much, but when I do really stupid things she looks like she's about to murder me for almost dying; ironic right?

But right now, on the hilltop, she looked so happy and blissful that I didn't want to think about the future, just this moment on the hill. Nothing else.

"You actually have _adult _demigods in this camp?" Thalia asked in wonder.

"Yes, it's actually very common. Few of us actually die very painful deaths unless we're on quests, in a war, or are just naturally stupid," Frank answered with Hazel nodding along, agreeing, especially about the stupidity part.

"So you grow up in camp and live in the city?" Annabeth asked.

"Not exactly. You have to give 10 years of service to the camp to live in the city, but then you can go to college, get a job and house, get married, have kids, and-" Hazel started to explain, but then was interrupted.

"They can have children? They actually get married and go to college and live a normal life?" Butch asked, looking just as awestruck and shocked as everyone else there.

"Yup. It's completely safe here. Camp is completely protected and as a citizen of Rome you don't have to worry about anything but your own life. And speaking of worrying about our lives, I believe the senate meeting is about to start," Hazel said.

They began to walk down the hill, but I stayed behind with Annabeth and told them that we'd meet them at the meeting. They nodded and left. Annabeth and I stared at each other for a moment and then kissed.

It wasn't like the one when she first got off the Argo II, which had been a limited kiss so that we wouldn't attract a scene. This one was flat out limitless. Except by our breath. When we finally let go of each other, I looked at the city and said what I knew Annabeth probably would like me to say.

"One day, we're going to have a life like that. Free of danger. Calm. Peaceful. That's our future together," I said, and she looked at me a very wide smile spreading across her face as she nodded, her eyes gleaming.

She kissed me again as we walked back down the hill, but this time, I wasn't as enthusiastic, seeing as I knew perfectly well that I was lying to her.

I would never have that life. Ever. No matter how much I longed for it. If I carried through with the plan I had started forming in my mind to destroy Gaea once and for all from the second I got my memory back, I would never be coming back here.

Yet somehow, I didn't mind it much. Maybe it's the fact that I'm doing it for a good reason, or maybe it's the fact that I was branded to die an early painful death since the day I was born. But if I was going to die, which I _was_, I was going to make sure I took Gaea down with me. _Forever._ I finally knew how to kill her, immortal or not.

**Hey guys once again I am sooooo sorry for not updating in three months. I had writers block, but now I found a plot to write about. I know you're probably thinking how in the world he's going to kill an ****immortal**** that can't die because they're ****IMMORTAL****, but I have worked out the plan and the plot and everything and it's all going to make sense when you hear about it. The only problem is that even though I have the whole story planned out I won't have time to type anytime soon because state testing is the next two weeks and my teachers are working us to our limits, so please forgive me if I don't update soon and PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: PLEASE READ-**** Hey I know that I said I want going to update until I had fifty reviews but I got a lot of suggestions in just those eight to ten extra ones you guys gave me! I love suggestions because even though I know what to do for the plot I want it to also appear to the reader! A lot of you want a Percy VS Jason fight so that will probably be in the next chapter, I have people asking for Jiper, and I even had some of my friends who said I should do a capture the flag thing, so I'm going to try and put all of that in the next few chapters starting with the Percy VS Jason fight. However this chapter is about the START of the senate meeting where we left off, a few cat fights, some disagreements between trainers, and some unexpected friends visit! Here you go and THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and I had finally run down the hill and met up with the rest of the group. Clarisse was talking about a new movie that had just come out called the Avengers or something, but of course seeing as I'd been amnesiac with no memory for the past few months, (BTW Thaaaaaanks a lot Hera! I really appreciated it! Note the sarcasm) I had no idea what they were talking about.

"I loved when Iron Man—" Clarisse started, but was interrupted as something flew through the air.

"It's a plane," Thalia said.

"No it's a raven," Hazel guessed.

"No it's obviously a hippogriff french kissing a Sphinx," Leo yelled, only to be smacked by every girl next to him and himself (Piper seems to be really practicing that charmspeak, but why do I have a feeling the person she's been practicing on is Leo?).

No, it's—" Travis started.

"BLACKJACK!" I yelled. He landed right next to me and started licking my face like a dog would.

"Eeeew Blackjack c'mon really! If I wanted a shower I would've gone to the baths, which are amazing by the way! Talk about heaven in a tub! I mean seriously-" I said.

"Percy, completely off topic," chided Annabeth.

"Ugh, sorry. STUPID ADHD!" I said.

"Don't worry Perce. Having ADHD makes us special," Conner stated while smiling.

"Yeah. At least that's what our psychiatrist told us," Travis agreed, thoughtfully.

"No you two are considered special even by demigod standards. Do you want to know why," Katie asked.

"Because we're SMOKIN' HOT," Conner and Travis yelled at the same time.

"No, BECAUSE YOU'RE IDIOTS!" everyone including myself yelled. I turned my attention back to Blackjack.

"_Sup boss. How's it goin'? I missed you! Chiron made me stay in the stables and he wouldn't let me eat donuts! HYPOCRITE! Nobody brought me sugar cubes and the dead smelling dude ate all my apples! The only entertainment I got was your girlfriend sitting on the floor bawling her eyes out. No offense boss, but it was HILARIOUS! Are you coming back because the stealing twins don't know how to brush my hair right! They dyed my tail rainbow and compared me to a My Little Pony doll! _" Blackjack complained endlessly, but truly I had stopped listening when he mentioned Nico.

I still had to tell the others about him! They were going to take it hard, especially Thalia.

Thalia, Nico, and I had been like siblings. We were inseparable. We were the three lonely abandoned mistakes even among demigods, who were mistakes. We found comfort in each other, and before I left I had started to wonder whether Thalia and Nico thought of each other as just siblings or maybe a little more than that. My previous visit from Aphrodite had only confirmed my thoughts.

_**Flashback**_

_*2 weeks before Percy went missing*_

_Annabeth and I were at Goode's Winter Wonderland Dance and had just finished slow dancing to Someone Like You by Adele, when a mysterious yet extremely gorgeous girl (Shh don't tell Annabeth I said that!) came up to me and asked to speak to me. I excused myself from the table we had been sharing with many of the cabin councilors from camp and walked outside._

"_Hello Percy," the girl said when we got outside._

"_Um, hi. No offense, but am I supposed to know who you are," I asked, trying to recall a face like hers, with the chocolate brown locks of hair, a heart-shaped face, pink lips and cheeks, and blue eyes with gold flecks in them, but I didn't recognize her._

"_Not in this form you don't, or else you'd probably be down on your knees thanking me for pairing you and Annabeth together. You guys are like the cutest couple E-V-E-R! I just thought that slow dance was like the cutest thing ever," she squealed. Wait a minute? Annabeth? Couples? Squealing? Gods almighty pleeeaaase tell me this isn't who I think it is… _

"_I'm Aphrodite of course! Did you think I was just an extremely cute mysterious girl," she asked laughing, and I tried to not feel like an idiot because that's exactly what I was thinking and to have Aphrodite show me up, of all people, on my IQ level was really embarrassing. I was really hoping she wasn't doing that whole "I'm totally stalking you through your thoughts and dreams," thing that Gods and Titans usually do._

"_Aphrodite, once again, no offense, but I thought you were done messing with my love life," I whined._

"_Oh, I am. You've found your true love and I don't think I could bear to break up the cutest couple since Helen and Troy! I'm here about your friends," she assured me._

"_Who? Travis and Katie? They already both like each other and everybody knows it. We're just all waiting for Travis to grow a pair and ask Katie out already," I said._

'_No, not them. You're right. They're going to get together soon, but today I'm hear about Thalia and Nico," she said. I immediately started choking on my own spit, trying to think about whether I'd heard her correctly or not._

"_Thalia and Nico, a.k.a. Thalico! Duh! I need you to help me get them together. And before you argue I know Thalia is a Hunter, but I can sense their love for each other, whether they can or not, and I have a feeling Nico can feel it," she stated matter-of-factly. I just gawked at her and her insane theory for a few minutes._

"_Please Percy! You have to believe me. Those two are both really close to you and admire and look up to you like you're their older brother. You'll be able to get them together without any trouble at all," she begged._

"_Yeah, sure, and then have Artemis come after me with all of her Hunters and a few sledgehammers too. No thanks. If I wanted to die I probably would've cut myself into pieces using Kronos' scythe because even that would be less painful than having an angry goddess after me, Artemis especially! No way," I argued defiantly._

"_I'll stop messing with your love life once and for all. I'll swear on the River Styx," she offered._

"_Deal," I said immediately._

"_Good. So all you have to do for now is get them to hang out with each other, whether you're with them or not, and try to get them to dance together at least once tonight. Oh, and I swear on the River Styx that I won't play with your love life anymore," she finished, and we both said our goodbyes and started walking in opposite directions, her toward the street, and me towards the Gym. _

_3__rd__ person POV_

_And of course Percy didn't hear Aphrodite muttering, "I never said I wouldn't mess with his children's love lives," while smiling a menacing smile with a creepy look in her eyes that was worthy of the Stolls and Nico put together._

_**Flashback Ends**_

I was still deciding on whether to tell them yet or not but decided against it when we reached Terminus. I completely zoned out as Terminus conducted vigorous mental search downs worthy of Athena. When he finished searching us all we jogged to the principia, but I told them to go in while I tied my shoe, which I didn't need to tie. I needed time to collect my thoughts. I realized that Annabeth was going to find out about the gorgon's blood very soon and very possibly try to kill me.

Before I could gather my thoughts anymore, however, I heard screaming coming from inside the principia and with a jolt realized three things: 1) There were multiple yells screams, like there was a huge group of people yelling, not just one or two people. 2) They were the type of yells and screams you hear in a cat fight, angry not scared. And cat fights involved fighting which sometimes turned physical. AND LASTLY 3) There was a huge cat fight between both boys and girls, familiar and unfamiliar going on in the supposed "peaceful meeting place" and I was going to die if any Greeks touched the Romans, so I should get my ass in there like, I don't know, NOW!

I ran into the principia to find Annabeth and Reyna in the middle of the room yelling at each other, Pollux yelling at Dakota to get a grip and stop banging his goblet, which Dakota was now doing on Lupa's head, but Lupa seemed to be too busy arguing with Chiron to give a crap. Thalia was yelling at Bobby, Conner was fighting/flirting with Gwen while Clarisse was standing on the praetors chair yelling inappropriate comments about the Romans and Greeks, clearly trying to get both sides even angrier with each other than they already were while Leo was standing on the chair next to her filming everything.

Travis was sneaking through the crowd putting things under chairs, leaving me secretly wondering who his next prank victims were going to be, while Rachel was scaring the crap out of Octavian for her benefit (and secretly everyone else's), and Katie was arguing with Larry (the guy who got a water cannon up his nose during my first war games, courtesy of moi). There wasn't a single person in the room of the 200 who wasn't yelling in the room other than Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Grover. Jason was sitting near Piper, who was trying to charmspeak everyone into calming down, while Hazel, Frank, and Grover sat in chairs in the farthest corner of the room just watching everything play out because they'd apparently given up on the peace attempt.

"What the hell happened," I yelled over the noise.

"They're fighting over you genius," Hazel yelled back.

"What," I asked, feeling positive I heard her wrong.

"THEY'RE FIGHTING OVER YOU," Hazel, Frank, and Grover all yelled at the same time.

I thought they were playing some type of joke on me so I turned toward Annabeth and Reyna, both of whom looked as though they were trying not to rip each other's faces apart, and listened to what they were saying which wasn't hard seeing as they were both yelling at the top of their lungs now.

"HE IS GREEK! HIS FATHER IS POSEIDON! HE HAS GONE TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD FOR FIVE YEARS NOW! CAMP HALF-BLOOD IS A GREEK CAMP! GREEK," Annabeth yelled.

"Yeah, well I DISAGREE! HE IS A ROMAN! HE IS AN AMAZING FIGHTER AND HAS BEEN TRAING WITH THE ROMAN TRAINER FOR THE PAST TO MONTHS, AND SAID TRAINER TAUGHT HIM LIKE A ROMAN! HE ALREADY HAS A PLACE AND POLITICAL POSITION AT CAMP JUPITER AND CAMP JUPITER IS A ROMAN CAMP! ROMAN," Reyna retaliated.

"YEAH WELL HE SAVED OUR CAMP 4 TIMES! AND—" Annabeth continued as I walked away. Pretty much all around the room everyone was fighting, and judging by what they were saying and the number of times I heard my named mention in each conversation, Hazel and the others had been correct. They were fighting over me. Oh shit, I thought. This is just plain magnificent.

"I HAVE TRAINED HIM FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS LUPA! I HAVE SEEN HIM GROW UP AND GO THROUGH QUESTS AND BATTLES AND KNOW HIS STRONG SUITS, WEAKNESSES, LIKES, DISLIKES, AND I EVEN KNOW ABOUT HIS EXCEEDINGLY STRANGE OBSESSION FOR HARRY POTTER! I MEAN SERIOUSLY THE BOY HAS A HIPPOGRIFF SHAPED NIGHTLIGHT, A HARRY POTTER WAND COLLECTION OF 25+ WANDS, AND HARRY POTTER BOXERS WITH DOBBY ALL OVER THEM! I AM LIKE HIS SECOND FATHER, AND YOU CAN'T JUST WALK INTO HIS LIFE ALL OF A SUDDEN AND CLAIM TO BE HIS TRAINER! HE IS MY STAR STUDENT! HEAR THAT! MINE!" Chiron yelled.

"I TRAINED HIM FOR TWO WHOLE MONTHS CHIRON, COMFORTED HIM WHEN HE'D FELT LIKE HE WAS GOING INSANE, AND TAUGHT HIM MORE SURVIVAL INSTINCTS THAN YOU HAVE IN THE PAST FIVE YEARS! AND I HAPPEN TO KNOW ABOUT HIS HARRY POTTER OBSESSION TOO BECAUSE HE HUMS HEDWIG'S THEME IN HIS SLEEP AND SING POTTER PUPPET PALS THE MYSTERIOUS TIICKING NOISE WHEN HE'S TRAINING, SO TAKE THAT! I ALSO GUIDED HIM HERE AND HELPED HIM STOP THE GIANTS HEADED FOR CAMP WHILE I TAUGHT HIM ABOUT ROMAN GODS, WHICH YOU HAVEN'T TAUGHT A THING ABOUT TO YOUR STUDENTS IT SEEMS! SO THAT MAKES HIM MY STUDENT! IN YOUR FACE," Lupa shrieked back. Wow, I thought. First of all, thanks for being the responsible adults and handling your out of control students, and second thanks for totally revealing my Harry Potter obsession, but in my defense, I only have one pair of Dobby boxers. The others are waaaay more manly. They're Voldemort.

I sat down next to the others and stared at the fight wondering how I was going to calm everyone down.

_Meanwhile, on Olympus…_

_The twelve Olympians plus Hades and Hestia had gathered to watch the Roman/Greek reunion, and had been watching Hephaestus TV since before the Greeks had even landed, starting when Annabeth had been pacing the deck. Right now the Senate meeting was not going to great and while many of the gods had glared at Hera when the campers first started fighting, they were now laughing because they realized the topic of the fighting, that Chiron and Lupa were fighting too, and when they saw Percy's reaction to it. The video was even ten times better and funnier because somehow, Hephaestus had made it so that it was from Percy's point of view and they could hear the boys' thoughts, which were hilarious. Who knew somebody could be sarcastic even in their thoughts?_

_However when the Olympians finally regained their composure and turned back to the screen, a bright light engulfed the room. When the light was gone there were four figures were standing in front of the screen, which Hephaestus paused. There was a strong aura around all four figures, and you could easily tell they were gods._

"_What do you think you're doing in the throne room during our private meeting godlings? And how did you get in? We locked the door for specifically this reason," Zeus yelled. The figures stepped forward, two boys and two girls. _

"The older boy and girl are twins and the younger boy and girl are twins. I can sense it. But the boys are both the older of the twins, probably born a few minutes before their sisters,"_ Hera thought into all of the minds of the gods present._

"_Uncle Zeus, why are you pretending not to know us again? We've been through this a million times. Being dramatic does NOT make you a naturally good actor," the older girl said which brought on a round of chuckles from the Olympians, other than Zeus, who was curiously glaring at her._

"_Though your acting has improved a bit, we'll give you that," the younger boy said, and the older boy and younger girl agreed, nodding. Suddenly, a burst of power swept through the room, and the doors opened to reveal three old women. The young godlings immediately bowed, and the Olympians followed suit after gasping and in Dionysus' sake nearly choking in shock._

"_Rise my friends. We have just come to make sure Zeus does not blast our favorite godlings and source of amusement out of his way with his master bolt," the middle woman said. _

"_You mean they actually don't know us milady?" the younger girl asked._

"_That would explain Zeus' supposed improved 'acting'," the older boy said._

"_No children, they don't," the lady on the right stated. _

"_Should we introduce ourselves then milady," the older girl said._

"_That would probably be the best thing to do at the moment, as long as everyone here swears on the Styx not to kill anyone from camp," the left lady said and everyone swore an oath._

_The children then stepped up. The oldest boy and girl looked about fifteen, and the younger ones looked about nine, not that it mattered seeing as all gods could change form. _

_The older girl was tall, and had a regal posture, as though she was raised a princess. She had curly blonde hair that reached her back, vivid sea-green eyes, natural soft pink lips, dark eyelashes, and seashell pink cheeks. Her body was naturally tanned and also well formed, and she was wearing a red strapless dress that reached her knees and was the smallest bit ruffled and puffy at the bottom and black converse, as though she had come straight out of prom. _

_The older boy had the same posture and was also tan and tall, but very well built. He had messy black hair, the same vivid green eyes as his sister, and he also had the same lips, eyelashes, and cheeks. He was wearing a button up black dress shirt with the sleeves reaching right above the elbow and no tie or tux, black denim skinny jeans, and black converse, also looking as though he was just at a formal event._

_The younger girl was tall with wavy black hair, which was definitely not straight, but not visibly curly either. She was also tall, and had the same regal posture. She had the same features as the others, from her head to her toes, and even for a nine year old she had a well formed body. She was also tan, and she seemed to mess with her hands a lot, as though she didn't like keeping them still. She was wearing a dress like her sisters, except a light green color that matched her eyes. It reached the knees and was a bit puffier at the bottom than her sisters, and she was also wearing converse._

_The younger boy was tall with messy blonde hair and the same sea-green eyes as the others. He was well built and tanned and had the same regal posture as the rest. He had the same exact facial features as the others, and was wearing the same thing as his brother, except the dress shirt was white. They all stepped forward and knelt._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you all my lords and ladies," the older girl said, and the Olympians all nodded in response bar Apollo, who was too busy staring at the older girl as if she was a million drachmas, which Artemis noticed and responded by smacking him and shooting him in the head with an arrow._

_They stood and the boy said, "Allow me to formally introduce us all. I am Remus, this is my twin sister Allison a.k.a. Allie, who is younger than me by a few minutes (he pointed to the older girl), this is Alexander a.k.a. Alex or Xander, he prefers Xander and is a few minutes older than my other little sister, Rosalie a.k.a. Rose," he said pointing to each of them in turn, " and we are the children of Percy and Annabeth Jackson."_

**A/N: PLEASE READ-**** Hey! Thanks for those of you who reviewed. Criticizing is welcome and so are flames! I want suggestions on what you guys want me to do, what to change, and if you like it so far. Once again I'm sorry for demanding reviews. I've never done that before but I had to see what you guys wanted in the story, so once again I'm sorry. One of the reviews said something about adding more suspense to the stories, and I hope that this is what you meant by that! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! But I had to! This thing is already twelve pages long on Word and I have been typing for two days! Well thanks again for the reviews and try to keep reviewing, don't be afraid to criticize, and ALWAYS REMEMBER: HARRY POTTER IS AWESOME! =D XD**


End file.
